Camptown Rages
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Bullseye has a third encounter with Elektra after singing an offensive parody of "Camptown Races" in order to mock her and goad her into battling him, all after he sees her in the crowd from up on a roof. He killed her once, and she defeated but spared him the second time they fought, but how is it going to be going down between them this time?


Hello, everybody! I don't think I've ever written a Daredevil fanfic before, but there is a first for everything, I suppose. Anyway, in this story, Bullseye, being the asshole he is, and being in the mood to sing, does a parody of "Camptown Races" to mock Elektra, even knowing that, while he did kill her once, she paid him back by defeating him quite some time later and would have seen him dead if she hadn't been doing all she could not to kill at the time. It leads to a third fight of Elektra and Bullseye, and how will that fight turn out, especially with how much Bullseye's song pisses Elektra off? Find out by reading this story.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic is a post-series fic that takes place two weeks after the finale of the Marvel Universe. As I've stated in other Marvel fanfics I write, I disregard and discount anything made by Marvel past April 2004, and I don't think that should come as any surprise, given I'm far from the only one who does that or something similar to that. So this story takes place two weeks after that point.

This story is intended to cater to Elektra fans, especially those who felt she should have beaten Bullseye in their first encounter and her being defeated and killed was fraudulent.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Marvel Comics.

Camptown Rages

In New York City, on a beautiful day in Times Square, things were ironically about to get ugly. Because on the roof of a skyscraper, Bullseye was looking about to the crowd down below, going: "Hmmm…I wonder who I'm gonna kill to keep myself from gettin' bored today? It's a sunny day in the city, so a little blood spilled will make it perfect…SAY!" and spotted Elektra, in disguise, obviously, but he could still tell it was her, as part of the crowd. He then went: "I do believe I've fuckin' found the perfect target here! I killed her once, and she then repaid that act by taking my ass down, even if she spared me in the end! I think it's high time for round three!"

So he, having found out who he meant to kill, but also now in the mood for a big fight, since he wanted his victory to be earned and total if he was going to kill Elektra again and for good this time, he decided the best way to get into a fight with Elektra was to make her come to him, and to do that, he would damn well have to give her cause to try and attack him. And he had just the way, as well.

"Okay," Bullseye stated, "since I'm so fuckin' happy at this golden, not to mention unexpected, opportunity to make myself the overall victor in my rivalry with Elektra it's enough to make me start singing, doing exactly that is both what I want to do and my best bet to get Elektra over here so that I can fuckin' finish the ninja bitch off for keeps!"

So Bullseye, having thought up the perfect song, or rather, song parody to sing, to make Elektra get lured over to confront him, began singing the following lyrics. "Oh, camptown ladies sing this song, doo-dah, doo-dah, Elektra's tits are really long, oh, the doo-dah day! Elektra's boobs are big, they stick out like the nose of a pig! Elektra has gigantic breasts! Oh, the doo-dah day! Her father's death was what made her put on that red! Doo-dah, oh, doo-dah! I wish I could have been the one to see her daddy dead! Oh, the doo-dah day! If Elektra's mother had survived, I would have made her no longer alive! I wish I could have broken up her and DD, oh, the doo-dah day!"

Bullseye then started laughing, wondering just how the hell fucking pissed off Elektra was going to be when she confronted him on this roof, which he knew would be soon. But it'd be sooner than he thought, because he suddenly heard her voice say: "Bullseye, I didn't think even you would be capable of doing something so offensive and obscene."

He turned around to see Elektra, having removed her disguise which covered up her trademark red satin outfit and very obviously having made her way up onto the roof, facing him, and Elektra spoke further. "When we last confronted each other, I spared your sorry ass because I was trying to fucking change and make it so I'd never again be a cold-blooded assassin."

Bullseye sneered at Elektra, going: "Hey, I'm capable of anythin' an' everythin', and ya can't hide the fact you were a pussy an' a wimp back when ya couldn't bring yourself ta kill me like I once killed you!" but Elektra simply went on: "Now I kill once more, even if only the corrupt, much like the Punisher does, and I can promise you that I will not repeat that fucking mistake of mine. Especially since you're the perfect example of someone who's got one hell of a violent death coming to him."

Bullseye responded to her: "You'll certainly try to kill me off, bitch, but let me fuckin' tell ya somethin' right here an' now. You're keeping it in control as much as you can, but I can tell I've pissed your sorry ass way the fuck off. An' that alone will be enough to make it so that I dominate this fight, the way I'm nice and level-headed here while you can barely contain the anger I've put in ya just now."

"You're wrong, Bullseye. Dead wrong." Elektra told him. "You obviously meant to lure me up here to fight you with that outrageous song of yours, and it worked. But you're still going to lose the fight that you started as I finish you the fuck off for good. You will not come back as I did. I'm sending you to hell permanently." "No way, no how, Natchios!" Bullseye told her, and a second later, Elektra had drawn out her twin sais and Bullseye had taken out four throwing stars. This was where their battle would officially begin.

Elektra made the first move, somersaulting over to Bullseye and booting him in the face, in the process causing Bullseye to go: "OOOOOOOOOF!" But after she landed, Bullseye struck back by hitting her with a backhand punch. "UNNNNNNNNH!" Elektra shouted. Elektra made it so she got a power kick into Bullseye's guts, and then one onto his chin. "UUUUHHHHHH! OOOWWWWWW!" Bullseye cried out. He got in a power kick of his own in Elektra's side, a second before he got an uppercut on her chin. Then he threw her with the hand he wasn't holding the four ninja stars with so she landed a few feet away.

"NNNNGGGHHHH!" Elektra shouted. "Okay, Elektra, time to die!" Bullseye said as he tossed his ninja stars at her. Elektra managed to roll out of the way of all but one, and even the one which got her only made a simple cut wound on her side, which Elektra could still fight with despite how it did hurt and bleed. "AAAAAAAGGGHHH!" she let out, but when Bullseye ran at her, going: "So, you saved yourself, huh? Well, it ain't gonna do ya no good! Not with how it now just so happens I'll kill you a different way, and up close instead of from afar!" she got up and saw him draw his knife in time to block the knife attack he tried to kill her with using one of her sai daggers.

"Not that way, you aren't!" Elektra told Bullseye, and she backhanded him so he was hit hard and knocked back with her free hand, right before she dove down and did a spin kick into his ankles which knocked him over. "UNNNNNFFFFFFF! OOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Bullseye yelled, and Elektra then kicked him in the side, making him say: "GNNNNNGGGH!" But he kicked her in the ankles and knocked her down, getting up as he told her: "I remember the way you did that kind of trick on me when I attempted to fuckin' finish your ass off the last time we fought, our second fight, as opposed to this third one." Bullseye spoke. "I really hated it when you did it to me then, too!"

As he said this, Elektra got up, and he simultaneously tried to stab her with his knife, but she swerved so that, while a cut did get made on her other side, it was nothing she couldn't fight on despite having and soldier through. And Elektra intended to do just that, especially since she knew it had to be done that way, given what the hell kind of situation she was in. Bullseye did a swing of his knife once again, giving her another wound, this time on her frontal torso, but then he lost his knife when Elektra slashed him thrice with cuts of her sais and kicked the knife out of his hand, going: "Let's see if you still feel like such a big man without your dagger, Bullseye."

"You think that an' the ninja stars were my only fuckin' weapons, bitch?" Bullseye said a second before Elektra got in an uppercut on his chin, to which Bullseye let out: "UNNNGGH!" He fought on despite how he was now bleeding from the areas he'd been slashed in, his frontal torso and both of his sides, and he grabbed Elektra's neck, starting to strangle her. But Elektra slashed Bullseye across the face twice, once with each of her sais, and Bullseye both let go of her neck and let out: "AAAAAGGGHHH! ARRRRRRGGGHHH!" Elektra also punted Bullseye in the chest, knocking him over.

Subsequently, she flipped back and put away her sais, only to take out four ninja stars of her own, and after she said: "And do you think that you're the only one who has ninja stars as a weapon or that my sai daggers are the only weapons I fucking use, asshole?" she threw them at Bullseye, who got up and dodged two of them, but the other two slashed open wounds on him, one on his chest and the other on the side of one of his arms. "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bullseye bellowed, but he still wasn't fucking finished yet for shit. Even with those wounds, he could still fight, and intended to, for he wasn't going to stop until Elektra was dead, just like she wasn't going to stop until he was dead.

"Ninja stars of your own, huh? I'm almost impressed." Bullseye then told her. "Too bad it ain't makin' any difference as to the outcome o' this fuckin' fight." Bullseye took out a set of five playing cards and added: "Remember how I used one of these to slash your throat when we first fought, Natchios? Well, now that, your wrists and your thighs get slashed with one apiece, the idea bein' I get ya wit' five of 'em!" He threw them at Elektra, who flipped about to dodge as many of them as she could, and in so doing, was only slashed by two, and then only in non-vital spots. She landed while ignoring the pain from her wounds, then she drew out her sword. After it happened, she said: "You were saying, Bullseye?"

"Damn! You just had to ruin my perfect slashin' combo sequence by evadin' three of my cards an' makin' sure ya wouldn't fuckin' die!" Bullseye exclaimed. "But no matter. Ya got your sword, an' I got my gun!" Just as he drew his gun, though, he saw Elektra had run over to him in addition to how he felt her sword slash him four times. "OOOOWWWWGH! AAAAAAAA! YAAAAAARRRHH! NYAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Bullseye cried out. But he kicked it out of Elektra's hands, going: "You did this to get rid of my knife, so now I do it to get rid of your sword!" He pistol-whipped Elektra, making her say: "UNNNNNNNNFFFFFFF!" but then she threw him a few feet away onto the roof.

"OOOOONNNNNFF!" Bullseye let loose as he hit it hard. "And yet it doesn't do shit except make me even further determined to kill you, you bastard! You won't be surviving this, no matter what, you son of a bitch!" Elektra proclaimed firmly as she once more drew out her trademark twin sai daggers. "Oh, yes I will, you brazen broad!" Bullseye screamed as he shot at Elektra after rolling over and pointing his gun at her. But Elektra managed to evade the bullets, even if just barely, and throw one of her sai daggers so that it knocked the gun from Bullseye's hand. "Hey! My pistol!" Bullseye cried out. "It's out of play now, just like you'll be out of life real fucking soon!" Elektra said to him as she landed.

But Bullseye got back up and ran at Elektra, kicking her in the guts and then kicking her across the jaw, as well as saying: "Actually, it's you who'll be out of life real fuckin' soon, and to be more precise, I mean now! I picked up your sai after it landed from knocking the gun outta my hand, so this is the perfect time for a little bit of déjà vu!" He backhanded her a foot or so the hell back, going: "Now, I'm gonna impale you in exactly the spot I did when we first fought…" But just as he came forward and tried to drive the sai through her belly, Elektra blocked it with her other sai, pushing hard as she did so.

She then told him: "Never, Bullseye. You will not fucking kill me again." She punched him in the jaw a second later, then backhanded him across the face, both of these hits with her free hand, right before she used the sai she still had in her hand to stick Bullseye in exactly the same place he had stuck her in when he defeated her in their first encounter. Bullseye gasped at the sudden agony in his guts, and could quickly tell that Elektra had stabbed him through just the place he'd stabbed her before, and with one of her sais, just like he'd killed her with one of her sais. Bullseye managed to squeeze out through the agony and the blood he was coughing up: "Oh shit, no…this ain't happenin'…ya didn't just…kill me…" "Oh, I certainly did, Bullseye." replied Elektra before she withdrew the sai out of Bullseye and put it away, then picked up her other sai, which he'd obviously dropped after being impaled.

As Elektra put it away, Bullseye stumbled back some, then he gasped, wheezed, coughed and choked before he finally, feeling utter disbelief and fury towards Elektra and what she did to him, fell over onto his back, bled out from his fatal wound and died. Elektra looked to Bullseye's corpse and told him: "Our fucking rivalry has come to an end, Bullseye. The first time we fought each other, you killed me. The second time, I almost killed you, but spared your life. And in this third and final time, you got no such luck, because I corrected the mistake I made by letting such a monstrous felon as you live and killed you, ending our longtime feud and seeing to it you will never endanger and/or murder anyone again. I look forward to how Daredevil will react when he finds out about this, given his history with you."

Elektra then decided she would rest up and recuperate after such a long, hard fought and hard won battle with Bullseye as this. She well deserved it after her hard earned victory, and was feeling only too good about how she had triumphed over her worst of foes, and after he lured her into combat by singing an offensive "Camptown Races" parody about her, no less.

She stated as she sat down and looked to Bullseye's corpse one last time: "It's ironic, really, you piece of shit. After all, you wanted to kill me, so you sang a song that badmouthed me, my dead parents and Daredevil alike after obviously discovering I was in the area. Just to goad me into fighting you. It was intended that you'd win and I'd die, but it ended up being the other way around. Way to be a victim of your own fucking folly. Rot and burn in hell, you lowlife pile of human trash."

THE END

So, what did you think of this fanfic? Please rate and review, everyone, especially you Elektra fans, and in particular those of you Elektra fans who believed Bullseye being able to defeat and kill Elektra the one time he did was bogus(which I also believe).


End file.
